


Forever Will Be You And Me

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Courting Rituals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Time Period: Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Mindy Lahiri was the daughter of the wealthiest family in all the land had been dreaming of the day she met her suitor so she could be married.Daniel Castellano just wanted a better life for himself.
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Don't Sell Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so I love watching historical UK shows and through watching those, this was born lol It definitely has a Bridgerton vibe to it, but only in the sense of the arranged marriage part.
> 
> The language will be the same, but they will be wearing "time period" clothes, although, the year is not specified.

It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun shining overhead bringing warmth to the chilly air. Birds chirped, trees and flowers were blooming, and it was the time of year for young women to be shown for suitors. It was Mindy's third year out and normally she would be ecstatic, but she was practically dragging her feet on the sidewalk alongside her friend Gwendolyn who was married just last summer.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the blonde woman said. "You usually love getting all gussied up to meet a man."

"Yeah, but this is my third year out, Gwen. I'm practically a spinster!" Mindy exclaimed, her arms flailing around. "My parents are disappointed every year when I'm not chosen for marriage and it's killing me. I looked like a boy for most of my childhood because my mom cut my hair and the men in this town _still_ refuse to believe I don't have a penis dangling between my thighs-"

"Okay, that's a little much-"

"It's embarrassing, Gwen," she whined, tugging on her arm. 

Gwendolyn gave her a sympathetic glance. "Well, you don't look like you did three years ago, Mindy. You're gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to-"

"Get all up in it?" Mindy supplied for her, a wink following her words.

"You're so crass," Gwendolyn sighed. "But yes. They should be so lucky."

Mindy grunted, throwing her head back in exasperation. "Why did you have to go and get married, Gwen? We would have made the best couple. We even made out once, it wasn't that bad!"

Gwendolyn looked scandalized and glanced around as passersby shot them curious looks. "Will you keep your voice down?" she pleaded her best friend. "Besides, I love Carl."

"He's a million years old."

"He's in his late thirties. Hardly an old crow."

"You're eighteen. What the hell do you guys even talk about?"

"Look," Gwendolyn stopped their promenade and turned to face Mindy, her hands resting on her hips through her light blue dress. The laces on her corset felt too tight today and she could feel her pale skin beginning to burn already. She was not in the mood for another one of Mindy's breakdowns. "I know you're upset because you don't think you'll find someone, but you need to leave Carl alone. Sure, we were arranged, but I love him, Mindy, and he loves me."

Mindy frowned, feeling bad for making fun of her only friend. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just taking my frustrations out on you and you don't deserve it." She linked their arms again and started back on their walk, coming up to the entrance of the park. 

They continued to chat, discussing the upcoming ball being held in three days at the mansion just up the road from Mindy's home. What they didn't notice as they gabbed was the attention they were getting from three different men who were new to town. 

One man had just returned home after his many years in boarding school and college. He had surrounded himself with noble men for most of his life and thought very highly of himself. He stood proudly by the pond, watching the ducks swim when he noticed a glint of bright yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose and felt his jaw drop when he saw a beautiful Indian woman walking with a friend. The yellow sari adorning her curvy body complimented her skin tone beautifully, her long black hair trailing down to her waist. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

Knowing she was probably going to be shown for suitors, he quickly decided he needed to meet her as soon as possible. In his haste to spin around so he could gather his law books, a lone duck had made its way to his feet. He tripped, the duck quacked and flailed, and with a scream and splash, he was suddenly in the pond.

He sputtered water out of his mouth, wiping a hand down his face to clear his vision and looked up just in time to see the two women cackling at his plight. He shook his head, his face surely red with embarrassment, and stood up to grab his ruined books, hoping to walk away with some dignity. He glanced once more at the women who had continued their walk and decided that he would marry the one in yellow or his name was not Joshua Daniels.

* * *

Daniel Castellano wiped down the counters of the home he would now be cooking in until he saved enough money up to go to medical school. He had to make the hardest decision by leaving his mother, but she understood that he couldn't stay at home forever. Luckily his brother Richard did not plan on leaving any time soon so at least someone was taking care of her. He told them he would send money whenever he could and with a teary goodbye, he left the island he called home. 

It was nearing midnight which meant he only had four hours to rest before he had to wake to begin breakfast. Just as he rinsed the dirty rag out and set it to dry, the door of the kitchen opened.

"Ugh, it's you."

Danny frowned, glaring in her direction as she started pilfering the shelves. "Kitchen's closed."

"It's _my_ kitchen, so it's never closed to me, _duh_ ," she shot back over her shoulder.

He walked up behind her and snatched the jar of cookies from her grasp, setting the lid back on and pushing it into place on the shelf by the other treats. "It's _my_ kitchen now, and I told you it's _closed_."

"Ex-squeeze me," she gawked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He tried not to glance down at her night dress that was slightly see-through. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," he crossed his arms as well, mirroring her stance. "You're Master Lahiri's daughter, the one who spits her vegetables, the ones _I cook_ , back into her napkin and then later when everyone's asleep goes through an entire jar of ice cream _by herself_."

"How dare you," she said indignantly, a firm glare set in her eyes. My father will hear about this."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, Draco Malfoy, calm down."

She gasped, her features softening. "You've read Harry Potter?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course I have. Everyone's read Harry Potter."

The earlier tension seemed to drift away and Mindy squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh, are you going to see the play they're putting on next month? I can get us tickets!"

Feeling nervous, Danny shifted awkwardly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. Was his boss's daughter, a young woman who was supposed to be meeting suitors for marriage, asking him out? "Uh, well, no, I wasn't planning on it."

"Daniel! We have to go! It's going to be the biggest play of the season, I know it!" she shrieked, hopping up and down.

"Plays based off books always end up terrible. They leave out so much detail and the characters you see in your head are nothing like the actors on stage-"

"But it's _live_ theater! I mean, have you _seen_ 'When Harry Met Sally'? That play is a masterpiece!"

He scoffed, a sarcastic laugh rolling off his tongue. "You mean 'When Doofus Met Dummy'?"

Her jaw dropped and she slapped his arm repeatedly, shouting with each hit. "You are coming with me next month to see Harry Potter and you will enjoy every goddamn second of it!"

Laughing, Danny grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed them down by her sides. "Okay! Okay, stop hitting me. I'll go."

Mindy brushed the hair off her face and straightened her back, her expression of anger turning into one of giddiness. "Thank you, Daniel."

"Danny," he told her. "I prefer Danny."

She nodded her head, a grin still on her lips as she opened the cookie jar back up and grabbed a chocolate chip. "Well, goodnight, Danny."

He prayed the dimly lit room did not reveal the blush on his cheeks. "Goodnight, Mistress Lahiri."

"Mindy," she told him from the doorway. "Please call me Mindy."

With one last look, she stepped out of the room and Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Against his better judgement, her presence made his heart flutter and brought a sense of ease to him. 

He did not like it.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with almost everyone of high society. Women wore ballgowns and men their best suits. The males, young and old kept their eyes sharp for a woman they might make their wife while the females stood and danced on their best behavior. Mindy stood by the food table, tossing crab cakes into her mouth whole, her glass filled with wine delicately held between her nimble fingers.

"Mindala, for godsake!" Sonu growled under her breath as she snatched the food from her hand and threw it discretely back on the plate. "You are here to find a _man_. Not stuff your face of food!"

Mindy sighed, turning to her mother in disdain. "Mom, what's the point? All the guys here have already seen me and they still don't want me."

Sonu grabbed Mindy's shoulders and forced her to face her, a deep frown on her features. "Kanmani, I love you..." Mindy began to soften so Sonu continued. "But if you don't put a smile on your face and get out there and dance with a boy I swear your father and I will be forced to choose a man for you, no matter his age."

Mindy gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

She glared, slamming her glass on the table. Grabbing the skirt of her red sari she strutted out into the crowd, finding a group of women to chat with who already had the attention of some men. Almost as soon as she started talking about the prince and who she read he was having dalliances with this week, the group disbursed without her, pairing off and leaving her alone. She turned to shoot her mother an "I told you so!" when her line of vision was impaired by a royal blue jacket wrapped around the chest of a tall blond man with glasses. Mindy felt her heartrate speed up and she couldn't help but let her mouth go slack as she stared into the blue eyes of a gorgeous young man.

"Whoa," she mumbled.

The man smiled down at her and adjusted his glasses. "Joshua Daniels," he introduced himself, bending slightly at the waist in greeting. "I've been trying to guess your status all night. I want to say mistress of a Lord?"

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, earning a glare from her mother in the distance. She lowered her voice, leaning in to the insulting man. "Did you just call me a _harlot_?"

"It was just a observation," he shrugged. "You're dressed so provocatively, you had at least three glasses of wine while the other women are still sipping their first..."

"This," she gestured to her outfit, "is the latest in fashion, sir. I'm sorry if it's too edgy for you. And I _like_ wine, what's wrong with that?" 

"Apologies," he told her, a smirk on his lips. "I didn't catch your name, Miss...?"

"Lahiri," she said proudly, tilting her chin up. "Mindala Lahiri."

Joshua's eyes widened, the realization of who she was hitting him hard. "Lahiri, as in-"

"As in you better apologize to me right now before I tell my father, _Lord_ Tarun Lahiri, that you just insinuated I was a whore."

He gulped, bowing his head in embarrassment. "I do apologize, Miss. Please forgive me. You just seemed too beautiful, compared to all the other young women here. Maybe I can make it up to you in the form of a dance?"

Mindy narrowed her eyes, choosing to ignore his insult and focus on the fact that he thought she was pretty. "I don't know, man. If you really think it will make you feel better, I guess."

He grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor with all the other couples. The music changed and everyone got into position to begin a group waltz. Joshua swept her across the floor until the small smile on her face turned into a full laugh. They danced for hours, until the clock began to chime midnight and the party ended. Joshua bowed, kissing her hand and they parted ways. Mindy found Sonu by the doors and couldn't help but throw her arms around the older woman in a tight hug.

"Mom, he's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Gorgeous, tall, he's studying to be a lawyer... He's amazing!" She spun around in a circle, her hands clasped to her chest like she was in her own fairytale. 

"Was he kind?" Sonu asked, grabbing her daughter and directing her back to where their carriage was waiting. 

"He wasn't at first, but I think he was just nervous?" She waved her hands in the air. "Doesn't matter - he was a perfect gentleman on the dancefloor. And he likes me, mom."

Sonu patted Mindy's knee with a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes. Something about this boy bothered her, but she was not about to mess up a potential suitor for her daughter. "I'm glad for you. Let's hope he makes a social call in the morning."

Mindy squealed again, kicking her legs in excitement. Tonight was magical.

* * *

The mansion was dark, the entire household already in bed for hours, when Danny stepped out onto the ground behind the house. He walked towards the garden, a cigarette held loosely between his fingers, the smoke from each inhalation warming his body from the cool spring night air. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he approached a bench and sat down on the cool stone with a sigh. He hadn't slept a full night since he arrived at the house. Even though this was the largest city he'd ever lived, the Lahiri mansion was on the hill, two miles away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. The quiet sounds of crickets and frogs that were normally soothing to most people were grading on his ears. He was used to seagulls and boats and rushing water where he grew up by the docks. His job was demanding and exhausting, cooking for a household of twenty people. All he wanted was one good night's sleep.

"Danny?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice and quickly put out the cigarette, tossing it behind him into a rose bush. Mindy appeared out of the shadows, the same nightdress she wore the night before covered by a thin robe, tied closed at her waist. "Uh, what are you doing up?" he asked, hoping to sound casual.

"I'm too wired to sleep," she told him, pushing his shoulder so he would move over. She sat down and titled her head, sniffing the air. "Were you smoking?"

"Uhhh..."

"Danny!" she smacked his arm. "Those things will kill you! Ugh, idiot."

"Hey, I just needed to relax!" he defended himself, ignoring her eyeroll. "I was hoping it would help me sleep."

"City life a little too much for a farm boy like yourself?" she teased, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Farm boy? I'm from the island."

Mindy's eyebrows shot up. "The island? No wonder, you have a weird accent."

"My accent is not weird-"

"So, I think I found my soulmate tonight."

He stared at her, his mouth still open from the sentence he didn't get to finish. He watched her bite her lip, her gaze on her slipper covered feet as she swung her legs back and forth. "Well? What's 'Mr. Right' like?"

She sighed, lifting her gaze to the bright moon and hunched her shoulders. "He thought I was a harlot." At Danny's snort of laughter, Mindy whipped her head around to glare at him. "Why is that so funny?"

Shaking his head, Danny covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his laughter. "A man insulted you and your first thought is 'soulmate'? You're worse off than they say you are." He realized a second too late what he said and slowly turned his eyes on her confused and hurt expression.

"Who?"

Danny cleared his throat and shrugged, fiddling with a rose petal that lay between them on the bench. "Um, no one really. Some of the staff were just telling me how those fancy balls work and they may have mentioned it's your third year looking for a suitor..."

"I see..." 

He could see how hard she swallowed and the sheen of tears glinting in her eyes. "Mindy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." She swiped her finger under her eye, catching a tear before it fell down her cheek. "They're right. I'm a mess, as Gwen has pointed out before."

"At least you're a hot mess."

They stared at each other for a long moment before she busted into laughter, Danny joining in with her gleefully. Mindy shoved his shoulder playfully and after a minute they calmed down, both peering up at the clouds slowly rolling over the moon.

"Is he a man?"

Mindy frowned. "What do you mean? Yeah, of course he's a man."

"No, I mean like, is he a _man_?"

"Danny, don't just repeat it and expect me to understand what you're saying."

"Is this the kind of guy who if you heard glass breaking in the middle of the night, is he going to jump out of bed, say "stay here", and look through the house, naked with a bat or is he going to hide under the covers with you?"

"I don't know. That's a good question."

"Is this the kind of guy who's gonna get grossed out when you give birth or is he gonna dry your forehead and tell you you look beautiful while all that disgusting stuff is coming out of you?"

"I- I couldn't glean that from this one night we had..."

"Is this the kind of guy who's not afraid to get into a fist fight at a music show because someone really disrespects the artist?"

"Okay-"

"He'll just put it out and he'll take him down-"

"Okay, now you're just talking about yourself-"

"-right there, right now?"

"You're just talking about yourself!"

"I'm not talking about myself!"

"Okay..."

He stopped, calming himself down. "Maybe there's some overlap."

She giggled, bumping his shoulder again. "You know what, I woke up this morning dreading the thought of going another year without finding a husband. And then I met the most wonderful man at a ball and danced the night away. I haven't felt that alive in years." A warm smile flitted over her lips. "This is working. This is progress. This is finally- Danny, did you light another cigarette?!"

"I told you I wanted to relax!"


	2. They'll Tear Us Apart

Danny walked into the kitchen, wiping his tired eyes on the sleeve of his cream colored peasant shirt. He flipped on the light and trudged over to the cabinet to grab himself a glass for water when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sniffle coming from the pantry. He frowned, setting the glass down on the counter and treaded lightly over to the slightly ajar pantry door. He grabbed the handle and pulled slowly, the door opening to reveal Mindy, curled up on the floor with her knees to her chest, powdered sugar covering her lips and cheeks.

"Mindy?" he asked, crouching down to get a better look at her tearstained face. "What's going on? Did you eat the donuts I made for breakfast?"

Mindy sniffled again and looked sheepishly at her knees. "Not all of them..." Knowing his temper, Mindy fully expected him to go on an outrageous rant, but surprisingly he stayed quiet. She lifted her gaze back to his and noted the concern in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked instead. 

Before she could reply, he reached his hand out and she took it, letting him help her off the dirty floor. He sat her down at the table and grabbed his forgotten glass off the counter, filling it with water from the pitcher and then handed it to her. Mindy sipped at the liquid, replenishing the fluid her body expelled from hours of crying. 

"It's been three days, Danny," she commented. "Three days and Joshua hasn't stopped by once to go on a promenade, or to have tea, meet my parents." She felt a fresh batch of tears sting the backs of her eyes and swallowed loudly, trying to push them away. "I'm hopeless."

"Hey, don't say that..." He reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder, but stopped mid-air, finding his action inappropriate. His hand settled back on the table and he ignored her curious glance. "I didn't really like this Joshua guy anyway."

Despite her downhearted state of mind, Mindy chuckled, hitting Danny on the bicep with the back of her hand. "You never even met him! Whoa..." She grabbed his upper arm, squeezing it and feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingers and palm. "You're like, hella shredded, dude."

Danny shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "I work with what I got."

Shaking her head, Mindy dropped her hand and sighed. "He was the only guy at that party that noticed me, Danny. This is my third year and if I don't find a suitor soon then I never will. My family line will die with me."

He frowned, shooting an odd glance at her. "What about your brother Rishi?"

Mindy sat back then nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, yup. I forgot about him. I forgot about him..."

"Look," Danny sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like I said before, from what little I've heard about this guy, I don't like him. He sounds like a douche."

"But he's so cute," she whined, smacking her head on the table, her shoulders hunched up by her ears. "Every time I look at him, that song Rude Boy gets stuck in my head."

"What kind of song is that?" he asked.

Mindy snapped her head up and stared dumbfounded at Danny. "Rude Boy by Rihanna?"

"I don't know these words you're saying to me."

Before Mindy could berate him for his lack of knowledge of one the greatest music artists of their time, a maid walked into the room, dressed for the day.

"Oh, pardon me, Miss." She nodded her head at Mindy politely and then shot a confused squint at Danny. "Daniel, the day is beginning. Surely you should be preparing the family's breakfast?"

Danny blushed, suddenly remembering his place in the house and Mindy's status in society. "You're right, Shauna. Excuse me, Mistress Lahiri," he addressed Mindy with a slight bow. "Pardon my sleep attire, I will be back in a few minutes."

Mindy watched him walk out of the kitchen, his shoulders suddenly sense. She pouted and stood from the table, noticing Shauna longingly looking at the same doorway Danny had just exited. "Oh my God, Shauna?" she grinned and sidled herself up to the maid, hip bumping her gently. "Do you have a crush on Danny?"

"What?" the brunette turned her wide eyes to Mindy in embarrassment. "Of course I don't."

"That's like Hermione liking Voldemort!"

"I don't know those words."

* * *

Later that morning, the Lahiri family was sitting in the living room enjoying tea and nankhatai when a butler walked in and a man following behind.

"Lord Lahiri," he cleared his throat. "I present Monsieur Casey Pearson, a gentleman who would like a promenade with Miss Lahiri."

Tarun choked on his cookie, crumbs dropping down the front of his kurta and into his lap. He brushed his chest and wiped his mouth, sipping down his dry mouth with some tea. He waved the man into the room and stood up so he could be properly introduced. Meanwhile, Mindy and Sonu were in a slap fight on the sofa by the fireplace as the result of Sonu trying to "pretty" Mindy up and Mindy pushing her away. Rishi sat beside his sister and began making kissy sounds, earning a punch in the arm. 

"Lord Lahiri," Casey nodded and held his hand out for a shake. "Honored to meet you, sir. I'm Casey Pearson."

"Of course, Mr. Pearson," Tarun shook his hand enthusiastically. "I did not know you had returned home. How was your mission trip with the church?"

"Humbling," he said with a grin. "I was hoping to speak with your daughter, Mindala, if at all possible, sir. I noticed her the other day and was surprised to find out she had yet to find a suitor."

"Ah, yes," he turned to face his family and frowned when he saw Mindy holding Rishi in a headlock and Sonu quietly berating both of them. "Um, Mindala? This fine gentleman would like a word."

All three of them froze and looked up to see Tarun and Casey staring back at them. Mindy released Rishi and shot off the couch, forcing herself to slow her pace as she approached her father and the missionary. She smoothed down her long hair and smiled brightly as she offered her hand to Casey. 

"Mindala, this is Casey Pearson. You two have my permission to walk the grounds." Tarun nodded at them and then sat back down in his chair, snatching another cookie off his plate with a proud grin on his lips.

Mindy and Casey made their way out of the living room and through the side doors that led to the path that winded around the house. Their shoulders brushed as they walked in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither knowing where to start. When they reached the garden, Casey finally broke the tension and cleared his throat.

"I had just returned from Haiti last week," he began as they passed the weeping willows. "I was going for a walk when I saw a beautiful bright flash of yellow. I thought I was going to see a fair maiden with blonde hair and blue eyes, but it was not your friend I was drawn to." He stopped on the walkway and looked down at her. "It was you."

Mindy's eyebrows furrowed, not sure if she should feel insulted or not. She chose to be flattered and flashed him a smile. "Well, thank you."

They continued walking, Casey chatting lightly about his career while Mindy raved about her favorite musicians and actors she had seen on stage. They looped the garden three times and finally stopped back at the pathway that led to the kitchen's back door. Mindy felt like she was walking on air, the attraction and intrigue she felt for this man growing with each passing second.

"I must be going back," he told her when they came to a stop. "I volunteered at the church for tonight's mass. Will you and your family be joining?"

Mindy's eyebrows raised, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Uhh, church. Right... yeah. Ya know, we actually just went yesterday. So, we're gonna... sit this one out?" She bit her lip and prayed to the gods that he believed her.

"Of course," he nodded, accepting her lie. "Would it be okay if I came around again tomorrow? Maybe we could have lunch in town."

Mindy's grin turned into a full-fledged beam. She nodded her head enthusiastically and when Casey leaned down to kiss her cheek, she couldn't help but turn her head slightly to peck his lips. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead he kissed her again, slightly harder. Mindy wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and mack on him for hours, but she did not want to get caught with a man in broad daylight without at least being betrothed to him. They parted and Casey winked at her.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Lahiri." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it before he walked around the side of the house and out of sight.

Mindy dramatically crossed her hands over her heart and sighed dreamily, closing her eyes as the afternoon sunlight beamed down on her flushed face. 

"He's a bit metrosexual, isn't he?"

She was snapped out of her daydream of her wedding day at the sound of Danny's voice and she rolled her eyes. She turned to face where he stood at the now open back kitchen door. He was leaning against the wall, a cigarette peeking out from his lips, his arms crossed over his chest. She tried not to stare at the bulging muscles in his biceps that were revealed by his short sleeve white shirt. "Excuse me?"

"Preacher boy," he nodded towards the direction where Casey just left. "He dresses odd. A bit feminine."

Mindy frowned and before Danny could take a drag from the butt in his mouth, she pinched it between her fingers and tossed it to the ground, stomping it out under her shoe. "Those will kill you," she reminded him. "And he doesn't dress feminine. He's a missionary. They dress... differently than most people. Plus he's the son of an Irish nobleman."

Danny glared at her, still silently fuming over her putting out his cigarette. "Those cost money, you know," he told her, pointing to the smashed filter. "And what does being the son of an Irish nobleman have to do with anything? He think he's better than everyone?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes again and leaned against the wall beside him, her shoulder brushing his arm. "Of course he doesn't." She shrugged, peering out at the colors of the flowers and the blooming trees. "I don't know... He is maybe a bit pompous? But we only just met. He was trying to impress me."

Danny was quiet for a moment, his arms crossing back over his chest. "He must have succeeded then. Are you supposed to kiss men you're not betrothed to?"

"Ugh, whatever, _dad_..." This time she did roll her eyes, quite dramatically. "It's been a while since I've gotten laid and I felt a connection with him. I couldn't resist."

If Danny were drinking a liquid, he would have spat it out everywhere. Instead, he choked on his words and shock, turning to look at her in surprise. " _Laid_? You're not a virgin?"

She caught his gaze and raised her eyebrow. "Danny, I've been looking for a suitor for years. Of course I'm not a virgin."

"But won't your future husband want someone who's... _intact_?"

"What do you think kegel exercises are for?"

Now he was stunned. "You know about kegels?"

Offended, Mindy stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I'm educated, right? My family is Indian. Education is extremely important to us. I read medical journals all the time."

"Really?"

"The female body is fascinating, Danny!"

He smiled, relaxing himself back against the wall. "I agree with you on that one. I'm actually studying to be a doctor."

Now she was the one who was left in surprise. "Really?"

"Half of what I make working here goes to my tuition. The rest I send home to my ma and little brother."

"You work here like six days a week," she pointed out. "How do you have time for school?"

He shrugged closing his eyes to the harsh glaring sun. "I gave up sleep."

Mindy peered at him, feeling a newfound respect for the hardworking cook.

* * *

The following week felt like a whirlwind romance for Mindy. She and Casey spent every day together and he swept her off her feet. At the end of the week, he had informed her that he was leaving on another mission trip and would return in two weeks. Mindy pouted at the thought of him being away from her, but found solace in the warm embrace of his arms as he made love to her in his bed. As he was packing his things for his trip, Mindy lay wrapped in his sheets, watching him move about the small room.

"I can't believe I have to spend so long without you," she told him. "This week has been like a dream."

Casey had his back to her, but she could see his hands fiddling with something as he stood by the dresser. His shoulders were tense and he appeared nervous. Before she could ask if he was okay, he turned around and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge while she sat up.

Mindy held the sheets to her chest in a form of modesty and caught the glimmer of something shiny in his hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of the diamond ring.

"It's happening," she whispered to herself. 

"Mindala," he addressed her, his voice smooth and warm. "I know this is moving crazy fast, but you're right - this week has felt like a dream and I can't imagine spending any time apart. So I was hoping that you would do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage so we never have to be away from each other?"

Her heart beat pounded in her ears and her throat constricted as all the emotions rushed through her at once. "Oh my God. I-I can't believe... Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Their lips met in an eager, excited kiss and they only broke apart so he could slide the ring on. Mindy was over the moon. Soon their kisses turned raunchy and Casey's recently dressed body was stripped again as they made love twice more.

"I have to finish packing otherwise I'll miss my train," he told her hours later.

"I'll miss you," she mumbled, back to pouting again as she dressed herself. "We just got engaged and I won't be able to have an engagement party until you get back!"

Casey smile at her, pecking her swollen lips quickly as he closed his suitcase. "Don't worry. By the time I get back we will have our party and soon after we will be married. Then I'll whisk you away to my hometown in Ireland and we can live happily ever after."

Mindy froze. "Ireland?"

"Well, yeah," he frowned. "Of course we would move to Ireland. My family and parish is there. We could start planning our own mission trips and maybe travel East."

"Mission trips?" she repeated, her heart falling. "Casey, I'm Hindu, not Christian."

"But we're getting married. I thought you'd convert?"

Her face grew hot with anger, but she kept it at bay, not wanting to scare off the only man that wanted to marry her. After so much heartbreak and disappointment in the last few years, Mindy figured she needed to cling to at least one guy. She should at least consider converting her faith for him. For them. 

Right?

* * *

"He wants you to _what_?"

Mindy sighed, closing her thin robe over her nightdress. It had become some sort of ritual that she and Danny meet in the garden every night to talk about their days and dreams. She didn't know how or when their tempestuous relationship shifted, but she couldn't go a few hours without finding the chef to yammer at him about the smallest thing. And she knew he loved it, no matter how much he complained. 

"He wants me to convert to Christianity... and move to Ireland with him after the wedding."

"That's stupid."

"Danny!" She smacked his arm, stopping their stride through the grounds briefly. "It's not stupid. I should at least consider it."

"But you'd be leaving your family. Do you even know anyone in Ireland? And what about the mission trips? If you're going to be traveling to terrible, disease-ridden countries, when are you going to have time to settle down and raise your kids?"

"I'm young, Danny. We will have time."

"Mindy," he grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Since I've known you these short few months, you've done nothing but talk about how much you wanted a family; how important family is to you. And you're suddenly ready to just upend your entire life for some guy?"

"He's not just _some guy_ ," she glared at him. "He's my future husband. People make sacrifices in relationships, Danny."

"And what sacrifices has he decided to make?"

Mindy stared at him, wracking her brain to think of one thing Casey was changing about his life. When she came up blank, she broke her gaze from Danny's intense focus. 

Knowing she wasn't going to answer him, Danny stepped a bit closer to her, his hand now holding her wrist. "Do you love him, Mindy? Or do you love the idea of him?"

Her eyes flicked back to his and his heart broke at the hopeless expression on her face. 

"What do I do, Danny?" she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Propriety already damned, Danny wrapped her in his arms, holding her to his strong body as she cried into his shoulder. "I think you know what you need to do, Min."

The next morning, Mindy addressed her family and explained that when Casey returned, she would be giving him his ring back. Her father was disappointed and her mother was a little more than confused, but they accepted her decision nonetheless. Two weeks passed by and when Casey showed up on the doorstep of Mindy's home, she walked with him through the garden, explaining all the reasons why she couldn't marry him. He kept asking questions, wondering why she was turning him down and finally she had to tell him the biggest truth.

_"I don't love you."_

It was harsh, but said with a firm voice. Brutal, but honest. He finally took the returned ring and bid her farewell. Mindy had crumpled to the ground under one of the weeping willows which is where Danny found her two hours later.

"So, how did it go?" he asked nonchalantly as he sat beside her.

"Clearly it went great," she said sarcastically, gesturing to her tearstained face and swollen eyes. "I'm back on the fucking market. Square one. _Again_."

A comfortable silence fell over them and Mindy realized not once did she feel this at ease around another man who wasn't her father. She looked at Danny's contemplative face, noting his strong, attractive features. His lips were full and eyelashes long, like a pony. He had some complicated baggage regarding an ex about infidelity, but none of that took away from how kind he could be when he wanted.

What a handsome jerk.

She sighed again, her fingers fidgeting with the silk material of her deep blue sari. "This sucking fucks." She frowned, scrunching her nose. "That came out wrong..."

Danny chortled with laughter beside her and she cracked a grin at the sound. 

"Did I ever tell you about Thomas?" she blurted out randomly. 

"Thomas?" He looked at her in slight confusion.

"Tom," she corrected. "He was a suitor I had last year. I thought I was going to marry him, but there was this Serbian bagel girl in town that he fell in love with. He dumped my ass and married her."

"Prick."

Mindy smacked her head back against the tree, wincing slightly at the rough bark scratching her scalp, and let out a groan. "Speaking of pricks, he had a monster cock and it was-"

"Okay..." Danny waved a hand at her to stop. "That's enough."

"What, why?" she asked, smirking.

"No guy wants to hear about how big other guy's dicks are, Min."

"Sure they do, _Dan_. Don't you all like, compare sizes and talk about how many women you slept with?"

"What?" he turned to look at her, noting the gleam of humor in her eyes. "No, we don't. What the hell do you think men do when they get together?"

"I just told you!"

He shook his head, but she could see the slight lift of his lips. He was fighting off a smile. "You're a little nut job."

"Thank you for calling me little."


	3. Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be

Only a week had passed since Mindy dumped Casey. Danny made sure to not let her wallow and they spent almost every day together whenever he wasn't working. Sometimes she even sat at the kitchen table while he worked, mindlessly talking to him. The other kitchen staff would give them odd looks, but Mindy ignored them while Danny blushed furiously. She was fascinated by the brooding man and she couldn't help but feel like Danny might be just as infatuated. 

Their time together, however, was about to come to a screeching halt. Sonu entered the kitchen one morning, rolling her eyes heavenward when she found Mindy sitting unladylike on top of the counter, kicking her legs back and forth so her heels hit the cabinet doors, shoveling handfuls of candies into her mouth while she chattered at Danny. 

"Mindala," Sonu called out.

Danny dropped a pan in surprise or embarrassment, Mindy wasn't sure which, and the loud clatter caused all of them to jump. He picked it up quickly, a sheepish expression on his red face, and placed it delicately in the sink, muttering an apology.

Mindy hopped down off the counter, patting his arm in comfort as she passed. "It's fine, Dan. Maybe you should lay off the coffee, though."

"I'm not jittery from caffeine, Min."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Sonu narrowed her eyes. watching the exchange with curiosity. "Mindala, there's a suitor here to see you."

Mindy and Danny froze, both snapping their heads in the direction of her mother. Mindy spared one glance at Danny, but his eyes had averted to the bread dough that he began to thoroughly, almost violently knead. "Oh? Who is he?"

Sonu was surprised, expecting Mindy to jump at the chance to meet a man. She watched her daughter nervously fidget with her fingers and then turned her gaze to Danny who looked like he was suddenly taking all of his frustrations out on the dough. "His name is Heathcliff Gilbert. He is a lawyer and he heard of your recent broken engagement."

Mindy stayed quiet for a moment, chewing her bottom lip in contemplation. "So, he heard about Casey and I and decided to take a swing? Why didn't he attempt to court me before?"

The older woman crossed her arms over her chest and gave her daughter a biting look. "Why don't you go on and ask him?" She gestured with her arm in the direction of the doorway. "I'm sure Daniel would like to continue his workday in peace." She gave Mindy another pointed look which implied she'd better follow before walking away.

Mindy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to Danny and opened her mouth to ask him what he thought about Heathcliff coming to court her, but Danny cut her off before she could say anything.

"You better hurry," he grumbled, keeping his eyes on his hands as he continued kneading the dough. "You wouldn't want to keep your suitor waiting."

She pouted, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What if I don't want to go?" she asked softly, stepping closer to him. 

He stopped his kneading, his hands still squeezing the squishy substance, but kept his eyes down. "You need to go, Min. A suitor is waiting for you. Don't you want to find out if he's the one?"

"He's probably just like all the others, Danny," she sighed, still not sure why he wouldn't look at her. She stepped even closer, raising her hand to rest on his shoulder. Danny jerked at her touch, stepping aside and Mindy took her hand back as if she had been burnt. "What's the matter with you?" She was starting to get pissed off.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat and wiped the white flour off his suddenly sweaty palms on his apron. "Look, go meet your suitor guy. You don't know if he'll be like the others. You have to at least meet him."

"Mindala!" Sonu called from somewhere in the distance.

Mindy bit her lip, knowing her mother would beat her ass if she didn't make her way to the living room fast. "Are you sure you're okay, though?" she asked him, worried about his cold demeanor.

"I'm fine," he forced a smile on his face and gave her a gentle shove towards the door.

Mindy started her trek towards the hallway, glancing once more behind her to see Danny returning to his cooking tasks. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt disappointed he wasn't watching her walk away.

* * *

"So, you're a lawyer," Mindy said, twiddling the flower Heathcliff just plucked for her between her fingers.

"Yes," Heathcliff smiled proudly. "All the men in my family become lawyers. It's a very comfortable trade."

"Hmm," Mindy nodded, keeping her comments to herself. "I met an aspiring lawyer a little while ago. Joshua Daniels."

"Ah, Joshua..." Heathcliff shook his head. "He interned for us last year. Quite a deceitful man. Careless, too."

Mindy's eyebrow quirked up and she turned her head to look up at the tall man with sky blue eyes. "Why do you say that?"

Heathcliff looked down at her and they paused their walk through the garden. "Turns out he was stealing client information to try and build his own practice. Not to mention he, um, made his way around the office women, if you know what I mean..."

Mindy dropped her jaw. "So he was a player?"

He frowned at her words, but shrugged. "You could say that, yes. How did you come to meet him?"

She rolled her eyes and began walking again, crossing her arms over her chest. The now wilted flower was pinched roughly in the crook of her elbow. "We met at a ball and he asked me to dance. I thought we both were having a good time, but he never came by to court me further. My friend Danny says I dodged a bullet and I guess he was right."

"Danny, huh?" 

Mindy tilted her head in confusion at his miffed tone. "Is something wrong?"

Heathcliff's eyes widened as if he just realized he spoke aloud. "Oh, forgive me. It just seems like this entire time we've been walking together, you've mentioned this Danny guy a lot."

"I have?"

"You haven't noticed?" he asked, confounded. 

Mindy looked slightly bewildered. "I'm sorry," she told him. "Danny's kind of my best friend."

"I thought Gwendolyn was your best friend?"

Her heart swelled at his listening skills, but she kept her face blank. "Best friend isn't a person. It's a tier."

"I see," Heathcliff chuckled and Mindy smiled at him. "Well," he stopped where the path broke off towards the back kitchen door or around the front of the house. "This has been most pleasant, Miss Lahiri. Perhaps we can go for another stroll tomorrow afternoon in the park?"

Mindy stared up at the man she should be swooning over, but for some reason barely felt anything. He was kind, listened to what she had to say, very good looking, and was as high class as they come, but for some reason she was yearning for something more rugged. Someone more rugged. She blinked, realizing she had yet to answer him and cleared her throat loudly. 

"Um, tomorrow afternoon isn't good for me," she lied. "But we are hosting a ball this weekend. Maybe I'll see you there?"

He nodded politely, a grin drawn on his lips. "I wouldn't miss it." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, looking longingly into her eyes. "Until we see each other again."

Mindy watched him walk away for only a moment before she turned and headed towards the kitchen door. If she timed it right, Danny should be walking out any second now for his mid-morning smoke. As she took her final step up to the door, it swung open and there Danny was, cigarette held between his lips and a match already lit. Before he could touch the small flame to the end of the filter, Mindy snatched the light and the cigarette, throwing them both to the ground.

Danny looked agitated and Mindy couldn't help but giggle with mirth. "You really gotta stop doing that, Min."

"Well, you really need to stop smoking, Dan."

He ignored her, looking around the empty back area. "Where's your suitor?"

She waved off towards the path that Heathcliff took. "He's probably on his way back to the office. He's enamored with me, obviously, but I just wasn't feeling it."

Danny's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "You weren't feeling it? What the hell does that even mean?"

Mindy gazed up at Danny, wanting to ask him a million questions, but wasn't sure how to voice any of them. She finally blurted one out, her cheeks warm. "Danny, what if I didn't marry a suitor?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. "What are you talking about? Of course you have to marry a suitor. Do you _want_ to end up like Beverly?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to end up like the village hag if I don't marry a man of class, Danny. But that's besides the point..." She looked deep into his eyes, willingly him to say anything that would make this easier on her, but he just looked bewildered. "What if I liked someone who... who may not be of the same status as I?"

Danny shook his head, stepping away from her. He really wished she didn't throw out his cigarette. "Mindy, you're talking crazy. Look, I'm sorry if I've said or done anything that made you feel or think a certain way, but it wasn't my intention. I'm just trying to make a living wage so I can go to school and get a good job to support my family."

Mindy tried to tamper down the glower on her face. "What are you saying, Danny?"

He began to sweat, choosing to sound angry rather than hurt. "We're from two different worlds, Mindy. I'm a chef in your parent's kitchen."

She was utterly confused by his sudden aggression and was beginning to doubt the feelings she thought he felt. "What does that have to do with anything? You're my friend, Danny!"

"I never asked to be your friend!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her feet so he wouldn't see, her hands now squeezing the flower so hard that the stem snapped in half. Before either of them could say anything further, Shauna exited the kitchen.

"Daniel, the bread is ready to come out of the oven, but I can't find the oven mitts and Betsy is starting to cry because her turtle looks sick."

Danny sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Mindy quickly walking away from him, her shoulders hunched and her arms over her chest as if to protect herself. He nodded at Shauna and they returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Mindy awoke to a soft rapping on her bedroom door and grumbled, grabbing the pillow and smashing it over her head. The knocking continued and she groaned loudly, shouting at the person to go away.

"My queen? It's Morgan. Morgan Tookers? Your maid?"

She rolled her eyes, calling at him to come in. When the man entered the room, it took everything in Mindy to not throw something at him. "You're not my maid, Morgan. You're a houseboy."

"Okay," he stood at the end of the bed, looking affronted by her words. "Then I guess I'll just go get someone else to dress you for the day."

Knowing Morgan was the only one who helped get her ready in the morning the way she liked, Mindy whined and lifted her arms up. Morgan obligingly came around to the side of the bed and grabbed her wrists, helping her sit up. As he began helping her pick out an outfit, he started a conversation with his favorite member of the Lahiri family.

"So, what's going on with that cook, Danny?"

Mindy's heart began to race as her nightgown was lifted over her head. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan folded her sleepwear neatly and set it at the end of the bed before grabbing her skirt. "You haven't talked about him in a few days. Usually you never shut up about him."

"Okay, that's rude," she pointed at him, stepping into the blue skirt. "I don't only talk about Danny. You make it sound like I'm obsessed with him."

"Well, aren't you?" he asked, confused. "Usually you're completely obsessed with finding your soulmate, but recently it's been ' _Danny this, Danny that, Danny is such a curmudgeon, but I love him_ '..." 

Mindy smacked Morgan on the arm and he cried out in exaggerated pain. "I have _never_ said I love him, Morgan!"

Morgan held his hands up in surrender, fearing another smack. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just saying you're a different person when you're around him. You're more yourself, like you're not trying to put on an act or impress him."

As he continued to dress her, Mindy pouted, deep in thought. She did feel more free when she was with Danny, like she could show him her true colors. Sure, he made comments, little jabs at her, but she gave it back to him just as much. She was never nervous around him and almost took him as a challenge. Apparently he didn't think anything more of her than an annoyance. 

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled. "We're not friends."

Morgan could see the hurt in her eyes and shot her a look of sympathy. "Does someone need a hug?" Before she could answer, he began to reach out to gather her in his embrace.

Mindy quickly acted, shoving him away forcefully. "Ew, no, Morgan, stop!"

"You need a hug!"

"I do not!"

"It'll be good for you!"

" _Morgan_!"

* * *

The house was lively as the ball began. People drank, ate, and danced in the Lahiri home, colorful gowns and laughter filling the large space of the ballroom. Heathcliff didn't leave Mindy's side all night and she found herself pleased by this. She actually began to imagine a future with this guy, seeing cute little babies with dark skin and blue eyes running around in their home. 

Unfortunately, one of their waitstaff was sick, so Danny had to fill in, much to his and Mindy's chagrin. He was standing behind the table where some of the food was placed, looking dapper in a suit, and ready to fill anyone's plate of delicious fish that he prepared for the evening. Mindy could feel his eyes on her all night and it was beginning to unnerve her. 

She laughed at all of Heathcliff's jokes, held onto his arm and batted her eyelashes at him adoringly. She kind of took some delight in the fact that Danny was so filled with discomfort, but mostly she was saddened. She didn't understand him. If he was going to act like a jealous mope, why did he tell her they weren't friends? It hurt more than she cared to admit. Morgan was right about her being kind of obsessed with him, but wasn't Danny just as obsessed? 

"Mindala," Heathcliff spoke gently. "Can we step outside for a moment? There's something I need to ask of you."

Mindy took one last glance at Danny, catching his eye briefly before he pointedly looked away again. She nodded at the man on her arm and together they walked out of the ballroom and towards the back doors that lead to a small balcony. 

"I've taken the liberty of speaking with your father earlier this evening," the lawyer began, holding both of Mindy's hands in his own. "I've been a man ready to settle down for a while now and even though I've spent such a short time with you, I feel like you're my one. My only one."

Mindy's heart began to pound, blood rushing through her ears. Was this dude serious? 

"Mindala, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she felt like she couldn't breathe. This was what she wanted, right? To get married? This man was more than willing to marry her, why could she not speak? Her body flushed with heat and she pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her breaths coming out rapidly.

"Mindala?"

"I-I have to..." She took off running down the stairs of the balcony, barely hearing Heathcliff call out to her in the distance. She ran towards her favorite tree in the garden and hardly had a chance to stop before she doubled over, gagging.

"Min?"

She whipped around, making herself dizzy, but luckily Danny grabbed her forearms, holding her steady. 

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked, seeing her stricken face. "Are you okay?" He reached up and placed his fingers at her neck to feel her racing pulse.

Mindy batted his hands away, peeved that he was touching her when they hadn't spoken to each other in days. "I'm fine," she exhaled heavily, trying to control her anxiety driven gagging. "Not that you care."

Danny's eyes flashed and he straightened his posture. "What are you talking about?"

"We're not friends, remember?" she spat bitterly, swallowing the ever-present lump in her throat. "You didn't want me. No one wants me..." As her voice trailed off, Mindy felt bitter tears gathering quickly in her eyes and she looked down at the ground.

Danny advanced towards her, his fingers hooking under her chin to lift her face to his. They stood inches apart and Mindy felt her heart racing for an entirely different reason. 

"I never said I didn't want you, Min."

Before she could react his mouth was on hers. Mindy's eyes widened, but her hands lifted to rest on his biceps as Danny cupped her face in his hands, plucking at her lips slowly. When he finally pulled back, his thumb brushed high against her cheek and Mindy's eyes kept flickering between his eyes and his lips. He looked hesitant, but Mindy gave him a tiny nod and then they were kissing again, Mindy clutching him to her as their lips molded together passionately.

A few drops of rain began to fall from the sky, but neither of them minded. Her tongue was insistent and dominant in his mouth and Danny moaned, his hands roaming down her back to her rounded ass. He pushed her against the tree and Mindy let out a pained noise as the rough bark scratched her bare lower back. 

Their kisses became deeper, longer, but eventually they had to pull away for air. Danny held her face in his hands still and they breathed hard against each other's lips. Mindy looked adoringly up at him, her body aching with want and need for the man, but she saw the look of possible regret in his brown eyes. She frowned and her parted, swollen lips tried to capture his again, but Danny stepped back from her. 

The rain was pouring down now.

"No, wait, this isn't right..." He muttered, running a hand through his soaked curls. 

"What? No, Danny-" She tried to get closer to him, but he kept backing away. 

"No, no," he held his hand out to stop her. "Go take a walk around the garden and cool your loins."

Mindy could feel her heart breaking, a heavy feeling settling in her chest. "No, Danny, stop!"

"We can't do this, Min!" He screamed. "You're... you're you and I'm me and it just... it won't work."

"Then why did you kiss me, Danny? Why did you even start this?" She was screaming and crying at him and thunder roared over their heads. 

Danny stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, still breathing heavily as he stared at her uneasily.

"I'm sorry."

And then he was running away, his feet splashing in the puddles and Mindy crumpled to the ground. Her dress was ruined by grass and mud stains, but she didn't care. Her body was wracked with unrelenting sobs and they didn't stop even after the rain did.


	4. Run, Baby, Run

Flowers covered the hallways and most of the living room in the Lahiri household. The house was bustling with maids and butlers trying to perform their daily duties while also attending to the needs of the upcoming nuptials between Mindy and Heathcliff. Mindy spent most of her days for the last few weeks picking out dresses, food, flowers, cake flavors, invitations, the works. She had a smile on her face through all of it, appearing excited for all things to come, but her eyes had lost their usual sparkle and an insistent knot was tying itself tighter and tighter inside her stomach. 

Heathcliff was a dream of a man; he treated her kindly and with compassion, and was a great kisser, but every time she closed her eyes as his lips descended to hers, she saw a flash of brown instead of blue, felt soft, plump lips instead of thin. She only kissed Danny one time, but it was enough to set her body aflame and her heart racing. She prayed in the night that she would forget about the chef and tried her best to see Heathcliff in the light she currently was seeing Danny, but she failed every day.

It really did not help that she ran into him from time to time. She'd try to smile, but it always came out more of a grimace and Danny would only nod in response, moving politely past her as he continued on his path. She spent countless nights with Morgan, discussing her feelings, but never took his advice to talk to Danny. She knew they had things to discuss, but she could never bring herself to enter the kitchen or even the garden where they kissed. It wasn't until one evening, only days before she was due to marry Heathcliff when she heard Morgan and another maid, Tamra, discussing Danny, that she decided to take action.

She crept over to her bedroom door and listened through the crack, bunching her nightgown up in her fists.

"Did you hear about that chef, Daniel?" Tamra asked softly as she and Morgan folded sheets.

"What about him?" 

"Well, apparently he is going back home to the Island. I found him writing a letter to his mom and brother about how things were complicated here and he wanted to be closer to them."

"I thought he was studying to be a doctor?"

"He said he was dropping out. If he can't work here anymore then he can't go to school."

"Wow." Morgan shook his head, refolding a pillowcase. "He must really have it bad for her."

Mindy's ears pricked up and she grabbed hold of the door handle, wrenching the wooden plank from the latch loudly. The two houseworkers jumped in fright and turned to stare at the half-mad woman glaring at them. "Don't you two have somewhere else better to gossip?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Excuse me, mistress."

She didn't wait for either of them to dismiss themselves. She grabbed her robe from the chaise in her room and stomped out the door, throwing the material on as she trekked down the hall. She quickly found herself in the dimly lit kitchen where she flipped on the lights and began rummaging through the cabinets for something sweet. Her eyes fell upon the many cookies that were pre-baked for her wedding and she figured a few missing would go unnoticed. She grabbed a tray and slammed it on the counter, pulling back the towel covering them and shoved an entire cookie into her mouth. 

Danny was leaving? This couldn't have anything to do with what happened between them, right? No. No, she was just getting her hopes up. Danny didn't want her. He was probably just attracted to her sexually. He didn't want to be friends. He thought of her in a different class. He thought they were too different. Right. So what, he was leaving? Good riddance. Sayonara. She was getting married anyway. It wasn't like she would be living in the house much longer. She won't ever have to see or hear about Daniel Castellano again.

"What are you doing?"

Mindy shoved her third cookie in her mouth, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes wide as she tried to hide the evidence. "Nuh-ffing!"

Danny shook his head, a smirk on his lips, and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and some milk, pouring it carefully before setting it in front of her. "At least drink something healthy while you eat that junk," he told her. Mindy frowned, chewing around the cookie carefully so as not to choke and then swallowed it down with the milk. Danny stood across from her, leaning on his forearms on the counter, gazing at her under his pony-like eyelashes. "Why are you up? Don't you have something wedding related to do early in the morning?"

"When are you leaving?" she asked point-blank, watching the easy smile fall quickly from his tired face.

He stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "How did you find out?"

"Morgan and Tamra were gossiping." She mirrored his stance, leaning her back against the sink and repeated, "When are you leaving, Danny?"

Danny shrugged, raising an arm around his head to scratch anxiously at the back of his neck. "Uh, two days."

Mindy's eyebrows raised and she barely swallowed her guffaw. "Wow, the day of my wedding. How convenient."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes squinting.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll be busy with my wedding and you'll just get to slip out of here unnoticed and I'll never see you again." She ignored the part of her brain that was screaming at her that this was exactly what she wanted only minutes ago. 

"I don't understand why you're so pissed about me leaving," he said. "You're getting married, Min."

"Yeah, and why is that, Danny?" She pushed off the counter, advancing towards him. "Why do you think I'm getting married?"

He looked surprised and confused, his shoulder barely shrugging. "Because a suitor asked you to marry him? Because you're finally getting to live out your fairytale?"

She laughed bitterly, shaking her head as tears gathered. "Some fairytale," she whispered softly. "You kissed me, Dan."

Danny swallowed loudly, his hands dropping and his face turning a light shade of red. "I know."

"Why?" A tear fell slowly and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"It doesn't matter-"

"It matters _to me_."

"Look, this is inappropriate. You're betrothed-"

"I don't care, Danny. I want to talk about this. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us, Mindy-"

"Why?"

"Because there isn't!" He screamed at her. "I told you we are from different worlds; this could never work. You're my best friend, my _only_ friend. You're getting married and I'm happy for you."

"You're a terrible liar and a coward."

He paused, wiping a hand down his face, his body and mind overridden with sheer exhaustion. "I'm sorry. Min."

"Fuck you," she spat at him, pushing off the counter. She only got two steps past him when she felt him grip her arm tightly, spinning her back around, their chests crashing into each other roughly. A gasp escaped her right before his lips crashed to hers angrily. 

There was no hesitation to kiss him back, her body relaxing immediately at his touch. Her arms wound around his neck and Danny's slid down to her ass, cupping her possessively. He lifted her onto the counter and Mindy parted her legs so he could step between them, his fingers pushing her nightdress up until it was bunched around her hips. She scratched her nails down his back and into his cotton pajama pants, digging into the bare flesh of his ass and pushing his erection into the rapidly dampening spot between her legs. They simultaneously moaned, rutting against each other desperately as their tongues battled between their lips.

Somewhere in the back of Mindy's mind, she heard a voice telling her this was very wrong. She was marrying someone else in two days; _Danny was leaving_. This felt so good, though. It felt right. It felt like it never had before. 

Danny seemed to also come to the realization and he pulled himself back, his hands still gripping her hips, his lips swollen and parted as he breathed heavily. They stared into each other's eyes and before he could apologize again, Mindy lifted her fingers and covered his mouth, silently pleading for him to not say a word. She kept her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her, her nose resting in the crook of his neck and for a few minutes, they just breathed together. 

He finally extricated himself from her and stepped back, his thumb brushing tenderly against her cheek. Mindy ran a hand through her hair and hopped off the counter, smoothing her dress back down her thighs. She saw Danny adjust his pants and bit back a smirk. 

"You really gotta stop kissing me, dude," she said, trying to lighten the mood, but her voice shook with nerves.

Danny nodded, looking down at the floor. "You should go to bed, Min."

She crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself. "So is this it, then? We make out like teenagers and then I just, what, never see you again?"

"It is what it is," he muttered, still not looking at her. 

Mindy bit her bottom lip, feeling a fresh wave of a tears burn her eyes. "I want to make sure you know you're the one pushing me away. You did this, Danny. Not me."

And with that final statement, she brushed past him, out of the kitchen and out of his life.

* * *

She was dressed in her wedding garb. Red, gold, and lace adorned her body along with jewelry and stones. People were moving around her, adjusting her gown and making sure she looked like perfection. Mindy just stared at herself in the mirror, not recognizing the person that was staring back at her.

She was getting married in less than an hour to a man she did not love. A man she barely knew. She felt sick. Her expression was stricken with terror and her mind and heart for once were agreeing that this was not what she wanted. 

"Mindala."

Her eyelashes fluttered and she shook herself from her thoughts to look at her mother who was staring at her with an expression that made Mindy think she had been saying her name for the last few minutes. Licking her lips, Mindy cleared her throat. "Yes?"

Sonu peered closely at her daughter, regarding her for a moment, and then waved at the maids, dismissing them from the room.

"Can I stay?" Morgan asked.

"No," Sonu said sharply.

"Miss L?" he turned to Mindy.

"No, no, get out of here."

"Lady L?"

Sonu just glared at him.

"You know what, I'm gonna go," Morgan said decisively. "I got a lot of work to do outside the room. I think you two need some alone time. Mother-daughter bonding-"

"Morgan!" Mindy and Sonu exclaimed together and the houseboy nearly tripped in his rush to get out of the room, afraid of the repercussions if he stayed any longer.

Sonu sighed, shaking her head slightly before she grabbed Mindy's hands. Mindy kept her eyes down, staring at the engagement ring on her finger. "Darling, what's going on?"

It took a moment, but Mindy finally lifted her eyes to meet her mother's, the tears she had been holding back for the past two days finally spilling free. "I can't do this," she whispered.

Sonu guided her daughter to the bed and they sat down, her hands still squeezing Mindy's. "Does this have anything to do with that boy Daniel?"

Mindy's eyes widened slightly and her bottom lip trembled. Sonu understood immediately and sighed, pulling Mindy to her chest.

"I love him, mom," she confessed. "I'm sorry if you're ashamed of me, but I can't help it. I can't marry Cliff. I just... I can't..."

Sonu grabbed Mindy's face and lifted it so she could stare into Mindy's heartbroken eyes. "I could never be ashamed of you, Mindala. You and your brother are mine and your father's entire world. Sure, it would have been great if you realized this before half the town arrived for your marriage ceremony, but I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. I want you to be happy."

Mindy sobbed, burrowing into Sonu's neck, trembling in her arms. "Danny's gone, mom. He left this morning and I don't know what to do."

"You go after him," Sonu said confidently, pushing Mindy away again, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You love each other, so go fight for that love."

"He doesn't love me," she whispered dejectedly.

Sonu let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Baby, he's absolutely and completely one hundred percent in love with you. Why do you think he left? He couldn't stand to see you marry another. Now," she cleared Mindy's cheeks of tears and grabbed her arms to force her to stand. "His boat doesn't leave for another hour. I'll take care of things here. Go get him."

Mindy swallowed loudly, her heart pounding in her ears. She stood still for only a moment before she kissed her mother on the cheek and pulled open the bedroom door. Morgan and Tamra both tumbled into the room at her feet with shrieks of surprise. Mindy barely registered their presence, hopping over their bodies and running down the hall.

"She/He made me do it!"

Sonu crossed her arms and shook her head at her two employees with a grin.

* * *

Danny stood at the docks, the same bag that he arrived with only months before slung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face. He held the last letter his mother sent him tightly between his fingers, the words smudged by the tears that spilled from his eyes as he read it. He did not heed her advice to stay with the Lahiri's so he could finish getting his doctorate. Mindy was right, he really was a coward. A coward who was running away from love and from his dream of having a career in medicine. He wanted nothing more than to tell Mindy how he felt the other night and he felt like he almost didn't need to, that she could see it in his eyes. He was hopelessly in love with her, but he was scared of their class difference, scared that she would not want him after they got together, He was scared he wasn't enough for her. Of course he never voiced his fears aloud and didn't give her the opportunity to discuss their feelings, so he chose the easy way out. He chose to leave and to let her get married to a man that could provide much more for her and her future.

He sighed, folding the letter back up and shoved it into the pocket of his coat. The steady rain began to pour harder down on him and he prayed that the weather wasn't ruining Mindy's day. No matter the fact she was marrying someone else, he wanted her to be happy. He wiped the drops of rain from his face and lifted his bag over his head to protect himself as the horn sounded from the ship to signal it was time he left and journey back home. 

He took two steps forward, listening to the rain beat down on the pavement in front of him when his ears pricked at the distant sound of someone calling his name. He was sure it was his imagination, but then it came again, much closer, followed by stomping footsteps.

"Danny, wait!"

He turned slowly, not believing his ears and for a moment, his eyes, but there she was, standing before him. Her wedding gown was clinging to her body, her hair sticking to her face. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest. "Mindy?" he croaked out.

Mindy was breathing heavily, completely out of breath and apparently lost for words. She finally stopped in front of him, grabbing onto his hands to keep her steady. 

"Min, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting married in five minutes." 

"I couldn't do it," she told him, her voice loud so he could hear her over the rain. "I couldn't marry him, Danny. I don't want to marry him."

"But you've always wanted-"

"I know I told you that I always wanted to be married, but there was something I didn't count on, something I completely left out of the equation when I thought about my future and my happiness."

Danny frowned, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Love, you idiot," she shoved him lightly with a nervous laugh. "I always thought I would grow to love my husband one day like my parents grew to love each other when they were arranged, but I don't want that."

"Min, I don't... What-"

"I don't want a husband, Danny. I want _you_."

His body began to tremble, but he didn't attribute that to the freezing rain pouring over them. A slow smile formed on his lips and he lifted his hands to grab hers, lacing their fingers together. "Me?"

She nodded, her smile growing to match his. "Yes, dummy. I love you."

Danny laughed, shaking his head in disbelief before he leaned down to capture her lips. Mindy practically flung herself into his arms, the kiss growing deeper, both of them feeling light for the first time in weeks. 

"I love you, too," he mumbled against her mouth. She pulled back to look at him and his face was starting to hurt from how widely he was grinning. "I love you so much, Min."

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and he squeezed her waist, lifting her in the air slightly as she laughed with joy. The rain began to diminish and the clouds let a few rays of sunshine peek through.

_Run, baby, run_   
_Don't ever look back_   
_They'll tear us apart_   
_If you give them the chance_   
_Don't sell your heart_   
_Don't say we're not meant to be_   
_Run, baby, run_   
_Forever will be_   
_You and me_


End file.
